The Most Beautiful Sight
by Sorshiet
Summary: When a young woman's husband loses his post in the army, they decide to visit some old friends in Port Royal. Take a look at the Caribbean through the eyes of a blind woman as she goes through hell to reclaim her husband from pirates.
1. Honorably Discharged

            Disclaimer: I refuse to admit that I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, so _please_ sue me so that I can take part in an international scandal, become famous, and maybe work for Disney on their next movie to pay off my debt.

The Most Beautiful Sight

None of the windows in the Jacobs house were ever locked during the day.  At night, Peter Jacobs insisted they be latched securely against invaders, soldier that he was, and keeping with the somewhat paranoid views of the army.  But the first duty of their maid in the morning was to open all the windows and fling wide the drapes, even on cloudy days.  It was not the case that Peter Jacobs' wife hated stuffy air; it was that without the windows open, Esther Jacobs would be cut off from the outside world.  This was because Esther was blind.

Every morning the scents and sounds of a healthy, thriving port town poured in through the open windows, wrapping their tantalizing fingers around Esther's remaining senses and bringing her the news of the world.  Children ran down the streets, shrieking with laughter as their mothers cleaned house, sailors and vendors and merchants and dockhands shouted back and forth to one another, salt air permeated through everything, and beneath it all, the hiss and roar of the ocean eating away at the beach resounded through her very bones.  Born without her sight, Esther could not imagine living any other way.

Esther was short and plump, with her long, mousey-brown hair pinned up in braids and her nose dusted with freckles.  She always wore a soft smile that told those who met her that all was right in the world.  Despite her eccentricities, she had a husband who loved her, and she was happy.

Currently, however, Peter was away on a ship somewhere hunting for pirates.  He'd been gone a month, and Esther had no idea when he'd be back.  She hoped he'd come home soon—she missed him terribly.  

She walked idly into the sun room, as she called it.  It was an addition to the house whose walls were filled with windows, and placed to absorb the most afternoon sun possible.  Esther settled herself in a comfortable chair and let the sounds of the harbor wash over her.  She turned her head at a knock on the door frame.

"'Lo, Essie," said a familiar voice.  With a cry of delight, Esther leapt to her feet and threw herself into Peter's arms.  Suddenly she pulled away and grabbed his right arm, running her fingers down it until she reached his wrist.  

"Dear Lord," she breathed.  "Peter, your hand!  What on Earth happened to it?"  Concern etched deeply in her face, she ran her fingers lightly across the roughly scarred surface that capped his wrist where his hand had once been attached. 

"Pirates," he replied.  "I've been honorably discharged."  It was hard to tell how he felt about this.  Esther knew he loved to sail, but also knew that he had often wished that he didn't have to answer to a sergeant or a lieutenant every day.  The loss of a hand was devastating to a fighter like her husband, but with it came a rare chance for a change of pace.  

"Peter?"  He answered her question before she asked it.  

"I'll be all right.  But I don't think I can stay here in Port Smithson.  Too many familiar faces."  He sighed.  She hugged him comfortingly.  

"We can talk about it at dinner."  She stood on her toes to kiss him.  "Welcome home, darling," she said with a smile.  He answered it with one of his own, and though she couldn't see it, she had loved him too long not to know it was there.

*

"Thank you, Mr. Kelly," Elizabeth Turner called after the postman.  He waved and disappeared around a corner.  As Elizabeth walked back up the drive to the house she had moved into with her husband, Will Turner, she sighed with bliss.  Everything in her life was perfect.   Remembering the letters she held, she sorted through them as she pushed the door closed behind her.   "Hm?"  Elizabeth frowned curiously and set the rest of the letters down on the table as one caught her eye.  She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she read the name of the sender, and her curiosity got the better of her.  She tore it open as Will came in from the next room.  

"Anything interesting?" he asked as he picked up the stack of discarded letters.  

"This is from one of my old friends from London," Elizabeth told him.  Since the words weren't slanting hopelessly across the page as was normally the case when Esther attempted to write, Elizabeth assumed that someone had written for Esther as she dictated.  "She says she wants to come visit for a while."  Elizabeth handed the letter to Will.

"Dear Elizabeth," read the letter,

"I hope you remember me, Esther Gale?  It's been a while since I've heard from you, and as my husband and I (yes, my parents finally found someone who could stand to be near me for an hour, I'm Esther Jacobs now)  have decided to move to Port Royal, I thought it only fair to warn you that we'd be dropping in to say hello.  I hope you haven't decided you despise me in the years since we've seen each other.  

                                                   All my Love,

                                                   Esther Jacobs"

Elizabeth chuckled to herself.  "You'll like Esther," she told Will. 

"Of course I will," he replied, throwing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her nose.  "But until she gets here, I've work to do at the smithy.  I'll see you tonight, love."  He smiled tenderly at her.

"Don't get in a fight with any pirates!"  she called jokingly after him as he strode out the door.

*

Almost a hundred miles out at sea, the wind was strong and steady, blowing almost directly back towards Port Royal.  That far out on the ocean, there was only one ship to take advantage of such a beneficial wind.  Although her old, tattered black sails had been replaced with newer ones, the Black Pearl was still a sight to strike fear into the hearts of honest, law-abiding citizens such as lived in Port Royal.  Most of the crew were keeping themselves busy with dice or card games, or clambering about in the rigging, tightening knots or lounging in the foretop, keeping a lazy eye out for any other ships on the lonely sea.

At the helm stood the captain, a tall, wiry man whose long black hair whipped around his face in the stiff breeze.  He wore a leather vest and overcoat over a white linen shirt.  A red sash and leather belt were tied around his middle, the belt supporting a well-cared for scabbard, which held a much-used sword.  He wore leather boots and a pair of dark breeches that could have been any number of bright colors originally, before they had been dulled to a dark brown by too long of a stretch without being washed.  

The man himself was tan and muscular, with dark eyes narrowed purposefully and his thin beard plaited into twin, beaded braids.  Another red sash held his hair back from his face, and he wore a worn leather tricorn hat as if it were a crown.

As if struck by a sudden whimsy, the man suddenly plunged a hand into a hidden pocket in his coat, pulled out an old compass, and flipped it open.  Had there been a familiar landmark nearby, or had the stars been out, it would have been apparent that the compass did not point north.  

He checked the bearing on the compass against the sun's position and flipped the lid closed, shoving the instrument back into his pocket.  Anyone who didn't know this man would have found it amusing to see that he exaggerated his every movement outrageously, giving the impression, at a distance, that he was hopelessly drunk.  At a closer look, however, one would realize that no drunkard would have such an unwavering look in his eyes, or such tension in his body.  

This man's name was Captain Jack Sparrow.

~*~

Yeeee, he's so sexy!  *cough*  More to come within days, if not hours.  Whacha!  Hooray for pirates! 


	2. Port Royal

Disclaimer:  See previous chapter, ye lazy swabs!

Note: Port Smithson (see previous chapter) was a fictional place.  I don't even know where it was.  Don't bother trying to look it up, hehe.  If there was a real place called Port Smithson, I didn't know about it before I wrote this fic.  Carry on.

The Most Beautiful Sight

Esther gratefully took Peter's hand and stepped off the ship that had taken them from Port Smithson.  She had enjoyed being out on the open sea, away from civilization, but she knew that her presence made the men nervous—not only was she a woman, and therefore bad luck, but every time she turned her head toward someone, they ran off.  It had begun to get on her nerves after a while.  Surely her eyes shouldn't have been all that frightening to hardened sailors?

Esther waited while Peter arranged for a dockhand to take their luggage to the inn where they would be staying.  "My goodness, it's good to be back on dry land again," she murmured to him.  He patted her shoulder distractedly and led her after the man carrying their luggage.  Not many people seemed to take notice of them in such a busy port, for which Esther was grateful.  She was looking forward to meeting Elizabeth again, but right now all she wanted was her bed and a nap.

Elizabeth was just sitting down to luncheon when a knock on the door forced her up again.  "Drat," she muttered to herself.  Her angry words died on her tongue as she pulled the door open and saw who was waiting there.  "Esther!"  She cried, embracing her friend.   "Is this your husband?  Come in, come in!"  Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at Peter as she ushered them inside.  

"You seem to be doing well for yourself, Bethie," Esther remarked playfully, running sensitive fingers over a table cloth and through a small vase of ornamental flowers.  "Oh!  I'm sorry, I've been rude.  This is my husband, Peter Jacobs."  Esther smiled affectionately at him.  "He was, until recently, a sailor in the navy."  

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Jacobs.  I'd introduce you to _my _husband, but unfortunately he's at work at the smithy."  Elizabeth grinned mischievously.

"The smithy?  You married a blacksmith?"  Esther's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Peter chuckled.  "How did _that happen?"_

"It's a long story…"

"Well, we don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow," Esther pointed out.  Elizabeth laughed.  

"Come have lunch with me, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Well, Mr. Gibbs, I estima'e that we'll make berf in Port Royal in about an hour," said Captain Sparrow to his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs.  

"Aye, Cap'n, I'll inform the crew.  Any special orders?"  

"Just see to it they don't stir up too much trouble," said the captain with a grin.  "Don't want anyone snatched by the Commodore, aye?"  Gibbs laughed.  

"Ye best be careful yerself, Cap'n.  Heaven knows that ole coot woulda loved dearly to get 'is 'ands on ye."  

Jack Sparrow grinned again.  "I'll make sure he's not to 'ave the pleasure of me company, never you fear, mate."

A/N: All right, I know it was rather evil of me to end the chapter there, but you'll get more Jack next chapter.  Also some Commodore Norrington, hopefully, for all you Jack Davenport fans out there.  (there must be some of you somewhere!) Hehe.  Until next time, ciao!


	3. Left Behind

The Most Beautiful Sight

"Everything feels so different here," said Esther as she breathed deeply of the air at Port Royal's docks.  "It's so much _bigger!"  Peter laughed.  The couple were taking a tour of the docks, accompanied by Will and Elizabeth Turner.  _

"A little ways ahead, the docks end and there's a large cliff, with the fort on top," Elizabeth told Esther.  "All sorts of official ceremonies happen there."  

Will grinned.  "It's also where we met Jack Sparrow," he added.  "Or rather, where Elizabeth met Jack.  I didn't meet him until he escaped from the guards who caught him after he pulled her out of the water."  Elizabeth giggled and poked him.  She had told her friends about that little episode in her life the day before.  

"I have vowed never to wear a corset again," she announced.  Esther smiled at the scenario described.  

"I never even bothered," she told her friend.  

"It would interesting to meet this Sparrow character," Peter remarked as they walked along the docks.  "After all you've told us about him."

Esther smiled at her husband.  "If you do get to meet him, be sure that you don't sail away on his pirate ship and leave me stranded here on my own," she joked.  Peter chuckled but didn't say anything.

"Elizabeth!  Good morning!"  Esther turned her head towards the voice.  Whoever he was, this man was a gentleman.  She could hear in the way he walked that he was somebody important—or at least he thought so, if nothing else.  

"Commodore Norrington!  What a pleasant surprise.  Come and meet my friends.  Esther, this is Commodore Norrington.  Esther and Peter Jacobs have decided to move to Port Royal," Elizabeth told him.  Esther was curious despite herself.  

"I'm pleased to meet you," she said.  "My husband was, until recently, in the navy himself."

"Was he?"  Peter almost extended his right arm to shake before grimacing and holding out his left instead.  Norrington shot him a sympathetic look.  "I'm sure your officers were sorry to see you go."  He glanced at Esther.  "It's a shame you're unable to see the ship tied to our left," he commented.  "The _Gallant_ is our newest commission.  She promises to match and surpass the Interceptor for speed."

"But she'll never catch the _Pearl, Commodore, which is what you wanted her for in the first place," said Elizabeth with a grin.  "Jack's not that dense."_

"Now that's not fair, Bethie," Esther said.  "I don't know much about boats, but even I can tell from here that the _Gallant_ is a fine ship."  The Commodore looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, was I mistaken?  I thought that you were…"

"Blind?  Yes, quite so, but there are more ways to look at the world than through a pair of eyes."  She turned to face the spot where she knew the ship to be tied.  "I can hear the sailors shouting at each other from here."  She grinned.  "And if it wasn't a fine ship, those same sailors wouldn't be aboard it sounding so gleeful."  Commodore Norrington looked at her thoughtfully.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Mrs. Jacobs," he said.  "I hope you and your husband enjoy living here.  At the moment I must be off; however I look forward to meeting you again."  Esther could tell he meant it and smiled as he walked briskly away.

*

Commodore Norrington strode purposefully along the docks.  Deep in thought, he didn't notice the ship coming into port until the shouting alerted him.  He looked up—and was struck dumb with astonishment as the _Black Pearl_ dropped her anchor in the bay.  

Captain Sparrow grinned at the sight of a familiar figure motionless with shock onshore.  "It appears we've caught the Commodore by surprise," he called to his crew.  He was rewarded with a burst of appreciative laughter as the boats were lowered.  

"'Ello, Commodore, fancy meeting you here, aye?"  Jack grinned and pushed the flabbergasted officer aside with a filthy hand.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business with the local blacksmith…"  He had walked a total of three paces before Norrington came to his senses and barked an order.  Very suddenly, Jack found himself surrounded by the pointy ends of far too many bayonets.  "I'd really hoped we were past all this…" Jack said with a mock sigh as he was taken away. 

*

"He did _what?!" Elizabeth demanded.  Will sighed._

"'Fraid so," he said, running resigned fingers through his hair.  "Shall I go and spring him?"

"No, let him sit there and think about his predicament for another hour or so," Elizabeth replied furiously.  "Honestly, that man…"

Unnoticed by either of them, Peter slipped quietly out the door and headed for the prison.  

*

"We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" sang Jack at the top of his voice.

"Bloody hell, can't you shut up?!" snarled the guard.  

"But I've got three more verses to go," the pirate whined.  "Or was it four..?"  He lay on his back on the floor of his cell, thoroughly enjoying tormenting his captor.  He cleared his throat.  "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  He grinned as a goblet of wine struck the bars of his cell, spattering him with red liquid.  "Now that's a waste o' good alcohol, mate," he informed the guard mournfully.  

"Thank the Lord, I'm saved.  Don't even bother bribing me, lad, I'd pay you to take him out of here."  The sound of a set of keys changing hands caught Jack's attention and he lifted his head to see a young man unlocking his cell.  

Jack regarded him thoughtfully.  "Will sick or somefin'?" he inquired.

"No, but I wanted to ask you something before he came," the young man said quietly.  

"Whatever it is, you can't 'ave it," Jack informed him stubbornly.  He considered his rescuer thoughtfully.  "Either that or I didn't do it.  Honestly, I never even heard of your sister!"  

His rescuer looked puzzled as he removed Jack's irons, then shook his head.  "When you return to the _Pearl," said the man, "take me with you."_

"Now why would I do a fool thing like that, boy?"  demanded the pirate, collecting his various effects as he walked out the door, the lad trailing after him.

"You owe me," the man pointed out stiffly.  

"Not bloody likely," Jack chortled.  "Don't think a mere jail cell can get the best of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But I could be useful to you!  I used to be a soldier in the navy, I know how they think and what their strengths are—"  He ground to a halt as Jack abruptly whirled around to face him.  

"Now listen 'ere, boy," he growled.  "I don't 'ave time to take a green sailor fresh from 'is cradle under me wing.  Quit followin' me—you ain't gettin' aboard me ship, savvy?"  He gave the man another glance.  "And what do you mean, used to be in the navy?  Took pity on the poor swabs hauled off t'the noose or something?"  He snorted and continued walking, stopping again as his rescuer grabbed his arm. 

"Please," he begged.  "I need to be on the sea again."  Jack rolled his eyes and turned around to see both of the young man's hands extended beseechingly.  His gaze traveled to the man's right wrist.  When he saw the missing appendage his eyes widened.

"Ah," he said quietly.  After a moment of consideration, he gave a quick nod.  "Very well then, lad.  But first I've got some business to attend to.  The _Pearl__ departs in two hours." Jack frowned.  "What's your name, anyway?"_

"Peter," said the man, a look of joy on his face.  "Peter Jacobs."

*

"Will me boy," called Jack into the smithy.  "Is this 'ow you treat an old friend, mate?"  

Will set down his hammer and used a pair of tongs to shove a strip of iron back into the fire before turning to greet Captain Sparrow.  "Did you bribe the guard, then?"  Will chuckled.

"Actually, some bloody kid showed up and bailed me.  And where were you?  Just planning to leave me to me fate at the gallows, I'll bet, and you and that bloody lass of yours having a good laugh up at the house."  Jack shook his head sadly.  

"What brings you here?"  Will asked pointedly.

Jack wasted no more time with banter.  He drew his sword and tossed it to Will, who caught it deftly.  As soon as the blacksmith touched it, he winced.  "This is _awful," he informed Jack.  "Who swindled you?"  He turned the sword over, his mind listing the sword's faults.  Bad balance, faulty steel, poor wrapping on the hilt… "And how drunk were you when you bought it?"_

"Very, very drunk," Jack admitted.  "I woke up the next morning, found that sitting in me cabin and a goodly sum missin' from me purse, and I bloody well had to drink meself into oblivion to forget about it."  He grinned.  "Can you fix me up with a new one?"

"Sure," said Will.  He walked through the shop, running his fingers over various sword hilts until he found one that pleased him.  He picked it up and handed it to Jack.  "Don't think I'm just going to give it to you," Will told him before the pirate could open his mouth.  Jack looked offended.

"And why not? I've saved your life and you're chargin' me money for a silly bit of metal?"

Will raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.  Jack frowned and scratched his beard, then grinned triumphantly.

"It's me birthday, mate.  Go on, admit you forgot to get a present for ole Jack.  Very well, I'll just be takin' this instead then."  He saluted with his new sword.  "Give my regards to the missus," he added, before sauntering out of the shop.  Will sat down and began to laugh.  

*

"Elizabeth?  Have you seen Peter?  I can't find him anywhere."  Esther's face was creased in a frown of annoyance.  

"That's odd," said Elizabeth.  "I haven't seen him since this afternoon.  Are you sure he didn't go back to the inn?"

"I already checked," Esther replied.  She sighed.  "Oh, I'm probably worrying for nothing."  

Just then Will walked in, a smile playing across his lips.  He gave Elizabeth a quick kiss.  "Is something wrong?"

"Esther can't seem to find Peter," Elizabeth said.  

"It's not like him to just vanish like that," she muttered worriedly.  

"Hmm… I haven't seen him since…"  suddenly Will cursed.  "Well, damn."

"Will, what is it?"  He sighed and told the two women what Jack had said about a young man letting him out of prison.  

"I'll bet you anything it was Peter," he said with a frown.  

Elizabeth sighed.  "And if he hasn't come home…"  she trailed off with a look of pity at Esther.  When no explanation followed, the blind woman drew herself up to her full height, her face flushed with anger.  

"William and Elizabeth Turner," she hissed, "where is my husband?"

Author's Note: Wow, there was a lot of Jack in that chapter.  ^_^  Even more to come next chapter, so stick around!


	4. In Pursuit of Happiness

Author's Note: Only two reviews?  Hmm…  Must do something exciting…

The Most Beautiful Sight

            "So you mean to tell me that my husband has… run off to be a pirate?"

            Elizabeth and Will looked at each other nervously.  The anger contained in the small plump woman before them was likely to explode any minute, given any excuse.  "Well… it seems likely, Essie,"  Elizabeth said apologetically.  "Jack's lifestyle would seem attractive to a sailor like your husband.  And why else would he go to free Jack before Will got there?"

            "Ridiculous."  Esther dismissed the idea immediately.  "Peter would not leave me like that.  Damnit," she cried, her frustration and fear finally breaking loose, "I _need him!"_

            "He must not have been thinking," Will told her kindly.  "I'm sure he'll come back when he comes to his senses—"

            "Will, don't be foolish!  You know perfectly well if he wanted to return he'd have to do it in a rowboat!  Jack may be a decent sort, as pirates go, but he is _not_ a romantic who would throw aside a profitable journey just because one sailor is feeling heartsick!  I'm sorry, Essie, but it's true," she added more gently.  "I'm not going to lie to you to give you false hope."  She glared at her husband.  He sighed.

            "Well, then, if you think it impossible that he might come back on his own, I shall have to retrieve him.  Good day."  Esther nodded sharply to the Turners and left the house.  

            They looked at each other in concern, hoping that the blind woman would not do anything rash.

***

            "Begin preparations to sail!"  Jack yelled as he and Peter stepped into the _Black __Pearl__'s deck.  _

            "Cap'n!"  A portly sailor with a short beard approached them as the crew scrambled about, eager to be on their way again.  The sailor looked a little flabbergasted.  "Some of the crew got into the bloody rum again, and it's been mayhem since Anamaria got back aboard—she's managed to teach them some god-awful song, and—"  He frowned as he noticed Peter.  "What's he doin' here?"

            "Mr. Gibbs, meet Peter Jacobs.  Petey, Mr. Gibbs,"  Jack said brusquely as he made for the helm to carefully peel a drunken woman's fingers away from it.  "Pete will be joining us for a bit."

            "Hnh?  Whassat?  Go 'way."  The woman, probably the Anamaria person Gibbs had spoken about, grumbled testily as she was gently pushed away from the rudder.

            "No drunkards allowed to touch me tiller except me,"  Jack informed her.  He glanced at Peter.  "Take her below, would you?  She's a disgrace."  He sighed.  "You'd think she'd be a bit more fun when she's drunk, but I tell you she only gets worse."  His mournful look made Peter bite back a laugh as he half carried, half dragged the now unconscious woman away.

            "So why'd ye bother pickin' up an invalid in a _respectable_ town like this, Cap'n?"  Gibbs demanded.  "He'll have some trouble, I can assure ye, if not from the voyage, then from the crew."

            "Then the crew can bloody hang," Jack answered testily.  "I have my reasons."

***

            "Commodore Norrington!" The Commodore finished yelling an order to the men aboard the almost completed _Gallant and turned to see who had called out.  He frowned curiously at the sight of Esther Jacobs moving towards him, slowly and with one hand out to intercept obstacles, but purposefully nonetheless.  "Commodore," she said politely when she reached him.  "I require your help."  _

            "My help?  Why?"  Norrington frowned.  "Has something happened?"

            "That bloody pirate has kidnapped my husband, that's what bloody happened!"  Esther screeched, attracting stares from the people milling about the docks around the _Gallant_.  Norrington quickly hushed her and led her to a small corner that was less crowded.  

            "Now, what's going on?"  he asked her.

            "My husband has taken it into his fool head that since he can't be in the navy, he must run off and leave me to be a bloody thief,"  she hissed, seething.  "When the _Black Pearl_ left, my husband was on it.  I require your help in retrieving him.  I will beat sense into him, if I must."  Norrington believed it.  

            "How can I help?  None of the ships docked here are fast enough to catch the _Pearl, not when she has a head start."  He folded his arms.  "And especially not with Jack Sparrow captaining her."_

            She looked puzzled.  "You don't seem surprised that Sparrow escaped from his cell so easily."

            "And nor should I be, not when Will Turner knows those cells like the back of his hand, and has money for bribes as well as a certain interest in the affairs of Jack Sparrow," Norrington said with a chuckle.  "Had I truly wanted our sea-going friend dead, I'd have sent him straight to the noose.  Tossing him in a cell _might quell his antics, but only for a few hours."_

            "Then why bother at all?"  Esther's anger was starting to cool down, due to a lack of a physical target to unleash it on.  "Why not just let him loose?"

            "Appearances' sake," he told her, leaning back against the wall.  "People might talk if I didn't do my job.  Now, what is it you thought I could do to help you bring back your husband?"

            "The _Gallant will be complete within a few days.  I want you to take it after the __Pearl, and I want you to take me with you."  Her jaw was set stubbornly.  "I __will bring back my husband, if I have to take a leaky rowboat by myself to do it."_

            "I told you, the _Black Pearl_ is too fast, especially with a few days' head start.  We'd never catch her, and Sparrow would have good laugh at us while we tried."

            "But it's your _duty_ to try," she pointed out.  "The infamous Jack Sparrow is a very real pirate threat in the Caribbean, friend to you he may be."  As he considered that, she added, "And you don't have to chase him with the intent of catching him.  Run up the white flag, ask them to return Peter, and let Sparrow continue on his way."

            "And if your husband doesn't wish to return?"

            "Oh, he will.  Trust me."  The anger was beginning to return to her face.  "He'd better."

            After a moment's thought, Norrington nodded.  "Very well.  We sail in four days."

***

            Peter leaned against the mainmast, contemplating the darkness around him.  It felt wonderful to be on a ship again.  He did feel guilty about leaving Esther, but surely she would understand how ever fiber of his being pulled him towards the sea?

            "Can't sleep?"  Peter jumped as Anamaria appeared out of nowhere next to him.  She grinned, the glaze of drink no longer clouding her eyes.  "Not very good nerves, for a boy who wants to live the life we do."  He shrugged noncommittally and walked across the empty deck, illuminated by moonlight, to lean against the rail.  

            "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  He looked over at Anamaria.  "The sea."

            "Aye."  She joined him at the rail.  "Why'd you run away?"

            He bristled.  "Who said I was running away from anything?"

            "I'm not that dense."  She snorted.  "So.  Answer the question."  He sighed.

            "I used to be a sailor in the navy."  He withdrew his stump from his jacket and let the moonlight fall upon it in all its grisly glory.  "Honorably discharged, you know?  But without a deck under my feet, I'm lost."  

            "All right then.  What about loved ones?  A family?  Handsome lad like you has to have a girl somewhere."  She could see him flush in the darkness.

            "I left a wife," he said sheepishly.  "She'll be so angry.  But I had to leave.  I couldn't stand being so close to the sea and so far from it."  He turned his head towards her.  "Am I making sense?"

            "Perfectly," she told him.  "Although most professional pirates don't often spill their guts the way you just did.  Lucky I'm not judgmental."  She grinned sarcastically.  "A body can either love the sea or hate it.  She doesn't accept maybes or perhapses."

            "What about you?  A lot of people think women are bad luck on board a ship.  Why are you here?"

            Her grin widened.  "Sparrow's afraid of me.  Can't dump me in Tortuga, cause then he knows he wouldn't be able to come there for the remainder of his life for fear I'll be waiting in a dark corner for him."  Peter laughed quietly.  

            "A woman and a cripple sailing under the colors of a drunken madman.  What must the rest of the pirate world think of the _Pearl?"_

            "They're all afraid of me, too," Anamaria informed him.

***

            Author's Note:  well, not much exciting stuff happened here, unless you're an Ana fan.  In later chapters there will be Peter/Ana.  ^_^  I just love breaking up happy marriages—don't you think it's fun?  Anyway, I'm pretty glad I finally got the fourth chappie done.  Review if you liked it, flame if you hate it, and go read my drabble about Norrington, "A Great Fool".  ^_^


	5. New Horizons

The Most Beautiful Sight

            "You're sure you must do this?"  Elizabeth asked gently.  Esther turned her head towards her old friend and pursed her lips.  "Sorry, foolish question.  Be careful, Essie.  Jack Sparrow may be a good man, but he's still a pirate.  Don't forget that."

            "I won't.  You may have no fear of that."  Esther smiled.  "Don't worry, Tess.  I'll be all right."  She then turned to Commodore Norrington and nodded.  He graciously took her hand and they proudly boarded the _Gallant_.  And so began Esther Jacobs' quest to reclaim her wayward husband.

            It took Esther three days to reclaim her sea-legs.  During this time, she constantly clung to whatever was handy—the railing, the rigging, and any passing crew members.  She was pleased to discover that the young men manning the _Gallant_ took only a day or so to become accustomed to her.  Apparently the men of the navy were made of sterner stuff than the men who had crewed the ship that had brought her to Port Royal.  

            But how could she know that the Commodore had forbidden his men to make any remarks about her lack of sight?

            It had been two weeks since Peter had joined the crew of the _Black Pearl.  In that time, he had been in four raids—it being a busy time for the pirates—and had earned the nickname "Fancy Pete" for his well-bred way of talking, as well as his swordfighting style.  During his time in the Navy, he had been required to learn to fence with both his right and left hands, and now he put those lessons to good use.  He found that he had fewer and fewer qualms about those he killed, but still he would not murder a man who surrendered.   He had become close friends with Jack, Gibbs, and Anamaria, and though a few of the other crew members might mutter behind his back, he had long since proven his worth in battle._

            Life was going well for Peter Jacobs, all things considering.

            "Hey, Pete," said Anamaria companionably, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they were on their way to the evening meal.  Peter grinned to conceal the flush that was probably growing on his face.

            "Evening, Ana," he returned the greeting.  Suddenly he was at a loss for words.  Before thoughts of Esther could fill his mind and conscience with guilt, Anamaria tweaked his ear and ruffled his hair.  Peter laughed and caught her hand, pulling her around into a headlock.  "You don't ever mess up my lovely locks, Maria darling," he said with a chuckle as she tried to get free.  "Now apologize, or I'll have to send you to bed without supper."

            "You—curse it!  Let go!"  she swung a fist at him, and he ducked, but had to let go of her.  She danced triumphantly away.  Without quite knowing why, Peter followed her, and she led him teasingly away from the galley and below decks.  Their meal completely forgotten, Peter and Anamaria found another way to pass the time.

***

Hehehe.  Bye, bye, happy marriage.  Next chapter will be dedicated to all you Norrie fans out there.  You know who you are.

Expect pretzels if you review.  Yummy.  Pretzels.  They're all… salty… and crunchy… and yummy.  Man, I bet you REALLY want to review now, huh?


End file.
